


Waterfront Comforts

by Checquers



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Arachnophobia, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Neck Kissing, Other, Spiders, uddling & Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checquers/pseuds/Checquers
Summary: There, sat a spider. It wasn’t very big. Maybe only a few centimetres. Michael tilted his head crouching down to the spider. This was the cause of all your grief? He pointed at it just to make sure. You whimpered,
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 208





	Waterfront Comforts

Michael didn’t consider himself a paranoid person. Or for that matter, much of a worrier either. He dealt with situations calmly and with a clear head. Never had he ever pani-

“Michael!!!” you screamed loudly. Within seconds Michael had grabbed a knife and was bolting to you. He managed to find you in the bedroom on the bed, standing, and crying. He felt his emotions spike. He’d never actually seen you cry before, at least not this hard before. He scanned you quickly. He sighed upon seeing no blood. So… You looked fine, but you weren’t?? You sobbed out his name again forming unintelligible words. He shrugged in confusion. You pointed to the floor beside him. 

There, sat a spider. It wasn’t very big. Maybe only a few centimetres. Michael tilted his head crouching down to the spider. This was the cause of all your grief? He pointed at it just to make sure. You whimpered,

“Michael please, just get rid of it…” He rolled his eyes. You had to be overreacting. Gently he reached his hand out and let the spider crawl into his hand. You made some sort of noise like disgust. Slowly Michael stood spider in hand. Looking at you, distrust was written all over your face,

“Michael-” But before you could speak Michael moved closer to you and stuck his hand out. The spider still just sitting there. You screamed and backed up faster than Michael had ever seen you move. So fast it seemed you’d forgotten that you were on the bed and you screamed again as you fell onto the floor. A loud thump signalling your arrival to the floor.

Now Michael was worried, were you okay?? He didn’t mean to scare you. Shaking the spider off his hand he crushed it under his foot and tossed his knife aside. He rushed over to you. He was thankful to see you were rubbing your head, probably sore, but nothing broken. Upon seeing him however you screeched, with more tears streaming down your face as you scurried away from him.

He froze. Were… Were you scared of him? He felt his heart sink. He didn’t want you to be afraid. Slowly Michael crumpled to the floor. He couldn’t understand what he was feeling. Heartbreak?? Grief? He made a low whining sound. You held your head in your hands shielding yourself from him. Slowly you lifted your head, shaking. Michael felt his hands go numb. He didn’t want to scare you. He was just confused. Oh god, would you forgive him? You were the only thing that made him laugh anymore, please, he couldn’t lose you over this. 

Was Loomis right?

Michael hiccuped. Was he crying?? Slowly he took off his mask trying frantically to wipe the tears away. Why was he- He quietly sat there, a few feet away from you. Tears running down his cheeks. You paused seeing him like this,

“Michael?” 

His head snapped back to you as he heard your whisper. Eyes wide. He fiddled with his hands before getting the sign right,

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” he repeated through his hands. He shuffled over to you on his knees. You didn’t draw back as he came closer making him move faster.

The second his arms could reach you he latched on pulling you into a tight hug. He shuddered as he held you. Thankful you were hugging him back. He gripped your shirt with an iron grip not daring to let go, lest you draw away again. 

He could feel your breaths, shallow and scared. He pet your head, rocking back and forth gently. You sniffed moving to look at him, both of your hands coming up and cupping his face. He whined sadly, giving you gentle forehead kisses. It was at times like these he almost wished he could talk. It would be so much easier to apologize for things. To explain his confusion. 

To prove to himself he wasn’t an emotionless monster.

You slowly sat up and hugged his neck,

“I’m sorry Michael, I didn’t mean it. I thought you still had the spider. I’m not afraid of you. I’d never be afraid of you.” He buried his head into your shoulder. Taking deep breaths to compose himself. Quietly he picked you up and lead you to the bathroom placing you onto the counter he stared at you, don’t move. You seemed to get the message. 

It took a few minutes, until Michael had a warm bath ready. You looked at him confused. Wordlessly, as per usual, he unzipped his coveralls, and slipped them off. Glancing back at you. Seeing that you were slowly undressing. He turned away as you began to fiddle with your shirt. MIchael slipped into the bath as you finished undressing. When you turned he gently pat the water in front of him. Smiling you hopped into the water with a content sigh,

“What’s all this for?” You leaned back into Michael’s chest trying to look at him. But he only stuck his head into the crook of your neck, feeling the guilt pour off him. His hands moved slowly,

“Feel bad. Scared you.” He felt your breathing pause before you grabbed his hands and slid them around your waist,

“Michael… you didn’t mean it sweetheart. I’m sorry I probably confused you.” He nodded, letting the warmth of the water ease his tension away; Not to mention allowing himself to hold you. You gently hummed as he silently watched the water ripple,

“I have arachnophobia. It’s pretty silly, but-” Michael grunted. Your fears weren’t silly. His certainly weren’t. Besides he lived with people who were just afraid. Some of themselves, others of the shadows on the walls, and even a few afraid of the things inside their heads. Asylums were just places horrible doctors put people who were scared into little boxes to be poked at. You were silent as Michael kissed the back of your shoulder in comfort. Even though he couldn;t tell if it was for you and for him. Smiling you twisted in his arms until you were facing him,

“Look at me?” You whispered. Michael slowly obliged, 

“I love you Michael. It’ll take more than you accidentally scaring me to get me to leave. Okay?” He felt lighter. Most people wouldn’t put in such an effort for him. In fact, almost no one had. Slowly he pulled you back into his embrace, kissing the base of your neck lightly. His own way of returning those three strangely important words that meant the world to him. 

Water flowed over his head as you drenched his hair and began to massage his scalp with soap. Michael hummed relaxing further into you. 

He wasn’t a monster. He silently decided. Ridding all hints of Loomis from his mind. 

And… he thought, everything was going to be okay. He was level-headed after all. And tackled every situation with a calm and clear demeanor. He wouldn’t scare you with the next spider that appeared.


End file.
